


A Chaotic Love

by Carrypop8p



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrypop8p/pseuds/Carrypop8p
Summary: What if Discord never cause trouble after his escape?.What if he went into hiding instead.what if one unlikely meeting changes the course of history for Equestria forever.First time posting a story so feedback is appreciated. 😊





	1. Chapter 1 : The first encounter

It was a sunny evening as Fluttershy tended to her animals. “Here you are angel. A nice juicy carrot.” She said softly to the little white rabbit. Fluttershy gave a sweet smile as she watched him devour the carrot quickly. “HEY FLUTTERSHY!” yelled three young voices from behind her. 

Fluttershy let out a tiny shriek as she quickly turned around seeing Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom behind her. She gave a sigh of relief. “Oh girls its just you.” She said with a hoof over her heart. “Sorry we scared y’all fluttershy.” Applebloom said apologetically as she and the other cutie mark Crusaders rub the back of their heads shyly. “Oh its okay girls I know you didn’t mean too.” Fluttershy answered giving them a kind smile.  
“Anyway. We were wondering if you could teach us how to sing” Scootaloo said eagerly. “Oh umm you went me to t-teach you how to s-sing.” Fluttershy question unsure. “yeah, you’re the best singer we know fluttershy.” Sweetie Belle said happily. “Yeah, with you teaching us we’re bound to get our cutie marks.” Applebloom said proudly. “umm well…I” fluttershy answered not really sure what she should do. “ Oh please fluttershy!” they begged with big pleading eyes.

After 2 minutes fluttershy's will crumbled. “Okay girls I’ll help you.” Fluttershy sighed softly. “YAY!!” the girls yell jumping all around cheering. Fluttershy couldn’t help but giggle at their excitement. “okay, okay are you girls ready.” She called sweetly to them. “YES” they yelled lining up quickly. “ Alrighty girls repeat after me lalalalala.” Fluttershy song beautifully causing many of her animals to stop what they were doing and listen. The girls took a deep breath and started to sing. “ Lalalalalaa” they sing together and loudly scaring away some of the animals and making Angel cover his ears. “girls, umm maybe try again but this time maybe a little more quietly” Fluttershy said gently. “Okay” they agreed. “lalalallaa” This time though Sweetie Belle’s voice hit a louder pitch scaring all the animals away. 

The noise scaring angel so badly that he took off blindly into the Everfree forest. Fluttershy gasped. “ Oh no, Angel bunny come back.” Fluttershy yelled after him. But it was to late he had already disappeared into the forest. “oh no, fluttershy I’m so sorry” Sweetie Belle said to fluttershy with her head down in shame. “ No, no its okay Sweetie Belle I know you didn’t mean to do it.” Fluttershy said giving her a comforting hug. “ we can help you find him” Scootaloo said excitedly. “yeah maybe if we fined him we can get our cutie marks in critter trapping” Applebloom said ready to run into the forest. “NO, I-I mean it’s getting kind of late and I’m sure rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are looking for you girls” Fluttershy said quickly and stopped the girls from running into the forest. “aww but we want to help you find Angel” whined Applebloom. “yeah” Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle agreed. “that's sweet of you girls, But I’m sure he couldn’t have gone far” fluttershy said. “okay, bye fluttershy” they said starting to head off back towards their homes talking about things they can do tomorrow to try to figure out their cutie marks. “Bye girls” fluttershy called before giving a sigh looking towards the forest. Gulping she started towards the tree line. Putting on her bravest face she headed into the Everfree forest on shaky legs.

“Angel bunny” fluttershy called as she made her way deeper into the Everfree forest. “oh angel where are you” she said worriedly. She shuttered as a branch snapped. “Angel” she called getting further into the forest and more nervous by the second. 

After 2 hours of searching fluttershy was really starting to worry now. “oh, where could he be” she said looking around. After walking for a few more minutes she let out a sigh, then looked up to see the sun was setting. “ its getting so late” she said. “maybe if I can get up a little higher I’ll be able to see him”. Opening her wings she flew up as high as she could go before a very strong gust of wind blew her around and off course. 

When she finely righted herself, she made the mistake of looking down. She was at least 25 feet off the ground and still not even half way up the trees around her. The minute her eyes saw the ground, her whole body froze in fear. Including her wings. Fluttershy let out a loud shriek as she fell towards the ground. Luckily she landed in a bush. “ow” she said rubbing her head.  
Once the pain passed, she looked around and realize she had no idea where she was. “Oh no, where am I” fluttershy said frantically. She looked for anything familiar to her to tell her where she was or how to get back to the path she was on. But there was none. There was nothing she could do. The trees are to tall to fly over with such strong winds. (Oh no I’m lost in the Everfree forest) fluttershy thought in terror. Even though she was terrified. She wasn’t going to leave until she found Angel. On shaky legs fluttershy made her way down an unknown path. As she walked further the darker it seemed to get.

After an hour or so had passed and to fluttershy's fear it was to dark to keep searching. With a sigh she knew she had no choice but to fined a place to rest for the night. She walked for an hour before coming to a clearing. It was a modest size clearing with a cave on one far side. Slowly she made her way over to it and went inside. 

The cave was very dark, but thanks to it being a full moon she could see most of the cave. As fluttershy made her way deeper into the cave she started to feel like she was being watched. As she looked around more frantically she caught eyes staring at her from the back of the pitch black cave. Her eyes widened as she starred back at them. The eyes were completely yellow with bright red irises and they were narrowed at her. Fluttershy's whole body begin to shutter violently with fear. “H-Hello” she called shakily as she took a shaky step back. “Hmm, I didn’t think any pony would travel this far into the Everfree forest”. A voice spoke sending a shiver through Fluttershy’s body. Slowly the figure began to make it's way out of the shadows of the cave. Fluttershy’s eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

This creature was something she had never seen before. It had a serpent like body. It's right arm was that of a lion. It's left an eagle claw. It's right leg a lizard and it’s left a goat leg. On it's back was a bat wing and Pegasus wing. It also had a pony head with one deer antler on the right and one goat horn on the left and a snake tail. Fluttershy was frozen to the spot all she could do was stare.  
After a while it seemed as though the creature was fed up and spoke. “You know, it's rude to stare at somepony like that” it said moving closer to her. Her body trembled as she took more steps back. “I-I” she shuttered out as her body began to sway. Then she fainted, but before her body could hit the floor a snap was heard and a pillow appeared to break her fall. “Hmm, interesting” it said eyeing the now unconscious pony.


	2. Chapter 2 : who are you?

The first thing Fluttershy heard was the sound of birds chirping. Slowly her cyan eyes began to flutter open. The first thing she realized was that it was morning an that she was laying on something soft. Looking down she noticed she was lying on a light purple pillow. “what?” she said softly as she took in her surroundings she realized she was still in the cave from last night. With a gasp she remembered the events from the other night. “I see you've woken up” a voice called. Fluttershy frantically looked around trying to find the source of the voice until her eyes landed on the creature she had seen last night. Now with the light of celestia's sun she could see it more clearly. 

It's head is amber yellowish gray, it's body a dark grayish reddish brown, a moderate amaranth tail with white fur at the tip and white eye brows and beard with very dark gray mane that went down it's long neck and also one long fang sticking out the right side of it's mouth. She could also tell now that by the sound of it’s voice that this creature was male. “W-what!?” Fluttershy stuttered, body starting to tremble. The creature raised one of his eye brows. “ your not going to faint again are you” he drawled. “Waiting for you to wake up is rather boring” he said making his way over to her. She watched him get closer to her before stuttering out a reply. “W-what, who are you” she asked getting up from the pillow she had been lying on and backing away slightly. “Me” he said. His lips curving into a smirk. “I am Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony” he said giving a slight bow. “Sp- spirit of disharmony” she responded quietly. “Oh yes, and you are the Element of kindness” he remarked. “Wha- how do you know that” she asked shakily. “Oh, I know many things” he replied. “So what is a pony doing this deep in the Everfree forest” he asked bordley. “I umm” she said shakily before gasping. “Oh no Angel” she said looking towards the mouth of the cave. “Angel?” he questioned puzzled. “A-angel is my bunny, I have to find him” she said as she quickly made her way out of the cave to look for him. With a sigh and a still puzzled expression Discord slowly made his way out of the cave as well. He watched the pale light gold coated mare as she looked around the clearing before calling out her pet's name. 

But before she could go running into the forest Discord thought for a second, then snapped his fingers and a brown bunny appeared in a flash of light. Fluttershy gasped and looked at the rabbit that suddenly appeared in front of her. “What, how did you do that” she asked amazed and Confused. “Magic of course” he said looking down at the scared looking bunny. “So, is this yours” he gestured at the small creature. “Um n-no” she said shaking her head. “Hmm, and what exactly dose this rabbit of yours look like” he asked her stroking his beard. “Oh umm, he's a white rabbit with a purplish pink nose” she responded. “Hmm” he hummed before snapping his fingers again. This time the flash of light surrounded the brown rabbit. It disappeared and was replaced with a small white rabbit. The flash had made Fluttershy close her eyes to block out the light. When she opened them she saw the little white bunny rabbit. “Is this him” he asked as he leaned back and crossed his legs and floated in the air. She looked at him only to see him floating. She noticed that he wasn’t using his wings to keep him in the air. ( Is he levitating? ) she thought to herself. Shaking her head slightly to clear it, she brought her attention back to the rabbit. “Umm no, Angel is an adult bunny, this one is a baby” she said as she walked over and pet the small bunny's head. Discord rubbed his chin in thought. After a few minutes he snapped his fingers. Again the rabbit disappeared and another rabbit appeared. This one looked around the clearing rubbing it's eyes. When it saw Fluttershy it let out a happy squeak before racing to her. “Angel” she cried happily and hugged the rabbit tightly. After awhile Fluttershy let him go. “Thank you” she said to Discord. Discord was shocked at her thanks but nodded. “So now that you've found your pet I'm guessing you are leaving now” he stated still floating in the air. Looking up at him she replied. “I umm, don't know the way back”. “Hmm, you do have wings don't you, why not fly back” he said raising an eye brow at her. “I-I'm afraid of heights.” “And the wind blew me around yesterday so I don't really know were I am” she said lowering her head. “Afraid of heights?, but you’re a Pegasus” he said tilting his head confused. Fluttershy didn't answer just lowered her head a little more. “Fine, where do you live, I'll show you the way” he said with a sigh. Fluttershy was surprised before saying “On the edge of Ponyville near the Everfree forest”. He gave a nod before floating back to the ground and walk towards the tree line. Fluttershy followed him after placing Angel on her back. As they walked neither spoke. Fluttershy was trying to memorize her surroundings as best as she could as they walked . While Discord led the way through the trees. Soon things started to look more familiar to her. She started to take the lead when she noticed that they weren’t that far from her home. Before they could step out of the tree line Discord stopped. Fluttershy was puzzled at first as to why Discord had stopped. But then she realized he wouldn’t be going any further. “Thank you” she said as she made her way out of the forest. “Your welcome” he responded turning to leave. She walked a bit before realizing she'd never given Discord her name. “Wait” she called out. Discord stopped and turned to her. “I didn't give you my name, it's Fluttershy” she said giving him a small smile. He gave a small nod in reply before turning to leave again. Fluttershy stared for awhile before a tug at her pale light rose mane brought her attention back to the bunny on her back. “Oh sorry Angel, let’s go home” she said making her way to her cottage. When she arrived she was greeted by her animals. After saying hello to all of them before she went into her cottage to get Angel some food knowing the bunny must be hungry. She placed a couple carrots in a bowl then put it down for Angel to eat. As soon as she placed it on the ground Angel quickly attacked the food. She gave a small giggle at the sight.

Later that day Fluttershy was tending to her animals. When she realized she was running low on feed for them. “Oh dear, I'll have to go get more” she said turning to Angel. The rabbit squeaked in response. “Angel, your in charge while I'm gone shopping okay” she told him as she went to retrieve her saddle bag. Once she had it. She left her cottage to head into town. The first place she stop was the marketplace to get some fruits, vegetables and some animal feed. As she shopped she thought about the events of that morning. She had never met something like Discord before. What is he, how could he use magic without a horn and what did he mean his the spirit of disharmony. She had no idea what he meant. (Maybe I could find something at Twilight’s Library) she thought to herself and made her way towards Twilight’s house. When she arrived she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes the door was opened. The person who opened the door was none other then spike. “Oh hey fluttershy what brings you here?” spike asked inviting her inside. “Oh, I jest came to look up somethings” she said making her way inside. “Oh do you need help finding things” he asked her. “Umm, that's okay spike I can find things alright on my own” she told him. “Okay, if you need me I'll be in the other room” he responded leaving. With a sigh of relief she went to go look around the shelves for the information she needed related to the spirit of disharmony. Soon she stumbled across a old history book. She decided to look through it to see if she could find anything. What she found shocked her. “W-what!?”. 

In the history book it talked about the spirit of disharmony (Discord) taking over Equestria a thousand years ago, fighting the princesses and them using the Elements of harmony to turn him into stone and place him in the Canterlot gardens. ( But if he was turn to stone and placed in the gardens then why is he in the Everfree forest ) she thought to herself. After reading some more she also found out that he is a creature called a Draconequus a creature made up of a lot of others and that his magic could do almost anything. With a sigh she close the book and put it back on the Shelf. Now she had even more questions then answers. Why is he in the Everfree forest, how did he get free, did the princesses not know he was gone. Even though she was unsure, she still wanted to thank Discord for helping her find Angel. With that she turned from the shelf and started to make her way to the exit. After saying goodbye to spike Fluttershy made her way back home. 

Once home she greeted her animals before heading inside. Laying on the couch Fluttershy thought about what she could possibly give to Discord as a thank you for helping her find Angel. After a while an idea came to her. She could make him some sweets. She thought for a second about what things he might like. ( Maybe cookies or a cake or maybe some cupcakes ) she thought. After a few hours of thinking she decided to make him some cupcakes as a thank you gift for helping her. After that she headed off to tend to her animals. That night she made Angel a salad bowl before eating herself and heading off to bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3 : Thank you and Thoughts

The next day Fluttershy woke up and set her plans into action. Heading into the kitchen she started to prepare Discord's gift. She didn’t really know what he’d like to eat so she decided to make him Chocolate cupcakes with cotton candy frosting. As she waited for them to be done she went to feed her animals their breakfast.   
First she gave the birds their seeds, She sprinkled it on the ground for them to swoop down and eat. Next was feeding the bunnies, squirrels and mice some vegetables, nuts and acorns. And lastly was the chickens and Angel. After feeding them all she went back inside to check on the cupcakes. Once sure that the cupcakes were done and cooled she spread the cotton candy frosting on them. After finishing them she placed them into a box and put the box in her saddle bag. Saying goodbye to a napping Angel she headed off into the Everfree forest to find Discord again.   
Luckily she remembers most of the path she traveled with Discord the other day minus a few mistakes here and there. It was a few hours later that she was able to find the clearing with the cave on the far side. Cautiously she made her way closer to the cave. Once she reached the mouth she called a quiet “Hello”.

Discord was just relaxing in his cave reflecting on the events of the day before. He did actually help somepony and not just anypony, one of the Elements of harmony. She was even grateful for his help, thanked him. Discord was so confused. At first she was terrified of him, which he had expected. She even passed out for Celestia's sake. But when she woke backup Discord could see that while she was still afraid of him she was also curious too. No pony had ever shown an interest in him before. Fear yes, but never curiosity. Discord stroked his beard in thought ( What a strange mare, she seemed more concerned with finding her pet than the spirit of chaos standing right in front of her ) he thought. He couldn’t help but wonder if she would alert the princesses of his absence. He guests that only time would tell. Discord was brought out of his thoughts by a soft yet familiar voice. Sitting up from his levitating cotton candy cloud he wondered what she was doing back. He decided to get off of his comfortable candy Cloud to see what she wanted with him.   
When he exited the cave he saw her standing there timidly. “Yes” he asked looking down at her and raising a questioning brow. “I-“ she said shakily before Gathering up a little bit of Courage. Reaching inside her saddle bag she pulled out the box of cupcakes and handed it to him. Discord eyes narrowed before taking the box. Opening it he was surprised to see cupcakes. “I made these for you as a thank you for helping me find Angel the other day” she said shyly. In the box were brown cupcakes with pink frosting on top. “I didn’t know what you’d like so I made some chocolate cupcakes with cotton candy frosting” she said giving him a small kind smile. He was shocked, she was giving him a gift and not only that but also thanking him again. “I uh-“ he sputtered out. ( BUT HOW-, MY FAVORITE-, HOW DID SHE KNOW!, WHAT THE HECK! ) He thought eyes widening. “ Thank you Fluttershy” he said still shocked. Fluttershy smiled a little bit more at him for remembering her name. Reaching down he grabbed one in his paw and brought it up to his mouth letting his long snake tongue wrap around it and pull it into his mouth to be eaten. Fluttershy was only a little shocked at the snake tongue, to her own surprise. After finishing a couple he saw that she was still there. “So, what else do you need, lost again” he asked her, his eyes meeting hers. “I um- I have some questions I wanted t-to ask you, but y-you don’t h-have to answer them I-if you don’t want too” she said voice getting smaller as she went. This was a first for Discord. Not only did this Pony give him a gift, but wanted to actually ask him questions. “Hmm, sure why not, what are your questions” he asked back. Fluttershy smiled again before asking her first question. “Um I-I found an old history book in the library i-it said that you were turn to stone, s-so how did you get free” she asked. “Yes I was, but with all the chaotic nature in the air I was able to absorb it and break free from my stone prison” he answered. “How can you use Magic, you’re not a unicorn” she asked as she sat down on the ground, waiting to hear his next answer. Placing a paw under his chin he thought about how to explain that. “I am a creature born of Chaos therefore I am able to absorb the chaotic nature around me and use it to power myself”. “D-do the princesses know that you’re gone” she asked curiously. “Not likely, not like they came to visit me very often anyways” he said with a frown of annoyance and a roll of his eyes. “Any more questions” he questioned her as he levitated himself into the air to lean back and relax. “O-oh yes, why are you in the Everfree forest, aren’t you worried that the princesses will find you, Ponyvill is close to Canterlot after all” she said worried. “Even though it’s close to Canterlot the princesses won’t be able to detect me for a while due to the high concentration of magical creatures” he told her closing his eyes to relaxing more. He had to admit it was nice talking to somepony. As he lounged in the air Fluttershy thinks about his answers. After a few moments of Silence she decide to ask him a few more questions before heading back home.

When she reached her house she notice that it was late afternoon. With a gasp she remembered that her and the girls had scheduled and appointment at the Day Spa. With a small squeak of panic she rushed off to meet with her friends. When she arrived she saw that her friends were waiting outside the building for her to get there. The first one to spot her was Pinkie pie. Who jumped in the air in excitement. “Fluttershy you’re here” she cheered happily as she ran to hug her. “You're awfully late darling is everything okay” Rarity asked from her spot with the others. “ Darn it now I have to go in there” said Rainbow Dash disappointedly. “It ain’t that bad Rainbow, one hooficure ain’t gon’ kill ya” Apple Jack said rolling her eyes at her friend. “Is everything okay Fluttershy” Twilight asked as Fluttershy made her way over to her and their other friends. “N-no it just took a little longer to feed the animals is all” Fluttershy answered. She didn’t like lying to her friends but she couldn’t tell them about Discord.   
One they would freak out and she didn’t want that to happen. And she at least owed Discord her silence for helping her find Angel. “Now that that is settled we can enjoy the spa” Rarity quipped heading inside. Rainbow Dash groaned but followed with a bouncing Pinkie, smirking Apple Jack and a smiling Twilight following behind. With a sigh of relief she followed them too.

As the girls relaxed with Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy getting hooficures, Pinkie in the mineral pool swimming around and Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack getting massages and sharing light conversation. “So Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle told me that Angel had ran off, did you manage to find him” Rarity said examining one of her done hoofs in the light. “Oh yeah, the squirt told me about that” Rainbow Dash piped in. “Yea Apple Bloom told me the lil critter took off into the forest” Apple Jack said looking in her direction as she continued to get her massage. Pinkie let out a dramatic gasp “ANGEL IS MISSING, WE NEED TO START A BUNNY SEARCH PARTY” Pinkie yelled. “Um Pinkie” Fluttershy called. But Pinkie just continued. “Out in the forest all alone, cold, hungry, scared” Pinkie said throwing a arm over her eyes dramatically. Fluttershy sighed “Pinkie Angel is find, somepony helped me fined him before he went to deep into the forest” Fluttershy told her, even though that was not true. She didn’t went to mention Discord to her friends since he was supposed to be turned to stone and in canterlot. “Oh” Pinkie said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. The rest were just happy to hear that the bunny was okay. After that they carried on normal conversation with each other. Pinkie talked about the new recipes the cakes were making up, babysitting pumpkin and pound cake and up coming parties she was planning for. Rarity talked about her new fashion designs, her store and some of the latest gossip in Ponyville. Apple Jack talked about the harvest that year and sales. Rainbow Dash talked about the wonderbolts and the new Daring Do book out. Twilight talked about her studies, the new spells she discovered and spike latest antics. And Fluttershy talked about her animals. After their spa day they all went their separate ways and went home.

Entering her house Fluttershy called out to Angel. The bunny immediately hopped over to greet her. Smiling she hugged him before heading to her couch to sit down. Once comfortable she decided to talk to Angel about Discord. “Angel bunny, what do you think about Discord” she asked the rabbit. Angel just scrunched up his face and let out an angry squeaks in protest. “Angel!” she scolded. “Be nice, he did help me find you and help us get back home” she told him. Angel huffed and crossed his little arms pouting. Shaking her head she got up to go care for her animals before heading to bed. But not before deciding to visit Discord again.


	4. Chapter 4 : Flying Lessons and Growing Feelings

It had been a week and a half now since Fluttershy started visiting Discord almost everyday in the forest. Discord really didn’t mind it now. At first he was surprised and suspicious of the cyan eyed mare. But as the days passed he got used to her company. And for the first time he felt he had a friend but at the same time something more.   
Today they were sitting by a lake not far from the cave were he lived. They were sitting there peacefully chatting about there day. Fluttershy told him about all her animals and sometimes her friends. He liked having someone to talk too. But today he wanted to ask her a question that has been on his mind for a while. “Fluttershy” he called her. She rose her head to look at him. “Yes” she answered him. “Why are you afraid of heights if you don't mind me asking” he asked as he lade down next her. Fluttershy was quiet for a few moments before answering him. “When I was just a filly I was a weak flyer so some colts would bully me. But one day Rainbow Dash stood up for me and challenged them to a race but when they took off I fell from the clouds and was to weak and panicked to fly” She told him looking out at the lake watching the lake water Sparkle in the sun light. “But luckily I landed on a swarm of butterflies that saved me, that's also the day I got my cutie mark and discovered I could communicate with animals like no other pony could” she said with a smile. Discord listened to the story quietly. After a minute of thinking he spoke. “I can help you with you're flying if you want” he said to her. Fluttershy looked at him in surprise “R-really”. “Yes, I wouldn’t mine helping you, we are friends after all” he said giving her a smile. Fluttershy eyes widened before she gave a bright smile back. She was so happy. This was the first time Discord had called her a friend. “Okay” she told him. Discord gave her another smile before getting up and holding out a paw for her to take. After helping her to her feet he guided her a little ways away from the lake. “Okay, first we have to get in the air” he said opening his wings to take off. She hesitated at first before opening her wings and joining Discord. “Now fly as high as you can” he said waiting. Taking a deep breath she flew up higher. She flew to about 10 feet before stopping. “Hmm, try going a little higher” he suggested. With a shaky nod she flew up 1 more foot before she stopped again. “I-I can’t go any farther” she said shakily. Flying up Discord grabbed her front hoofs. “I'll help you, just keep your eyes on me and not the ground” he said starting to fly higher into the air. When Fluttershy started to shake he tightened his grip on her hoofs. Fluttershy kept her eyes on Discord. She didn’t know why but his presence kept her calm. She felt safe with him. That thought made her look away in embarrassment. But unfortunately she made the mistake of looking down. Her body immediately freezes and her wings snap shut and she felt her body begin to fall. Before she got to far she felt strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up she sees Discord holding her up. “Are you alright” he said holding her closer so she wouldn’t fall. “Y-yes” she said nodding up at him. “Okay, now for the second part” he said flying up a few more feet. “Now look down and stay calm” he said keeping a tight grip on her. Giving him a nod she slowly looked down. Only to let out a squeak of fear. Discord tightened his hold slightly on her. “Stay calm” Discord said. “Look around” he encouraged. With a small gulp she looked around and gasped.   
The surrounding area looked beautiful in the sun light. The trees where so green and lush. She could see some birds flying below them. It was so beautiful. She had never seen the forest from this high before. Looking back up at Discord who gave her a smile. “Now try flying on your own” he suggested loosening his grip. She gave him a terrified look. “Don’t worry my dear, if you fall I will catch you” he told her. Fluttershy blushed at the pet name but nodded. Reopening her wings she slowly pulled away flying on her own, but keeping his paw and claw connected to her hoofs. They spent a few hours in the sky, enjoying the sites and sounds of being so high up and not being afraid on Fluttershy's part. Landing the two decided to eat the food they brought before leaving. After walking Fluttershy home they agreed to meet to practice again. Once he was out of site she headed inside with a bright smile on her face.

The next couple of days she would meet up with Discord to help her with her fear of heights. Slowly not only did her flying improve but so did her confidence in herself. Today she was flying over the tree tops by the cave. Fluttershy couldn’t be happier. Not only could she fly without Discord or fear, but she had so much more confidence. She also noticed that she liked spending time with Discord and learning new things about him. Like how he liked causing chaos when he got bored or how he loved chocolate milk and cotton candy and made cotton candy clouds that rained chocolate milk or how he loved pulling pranks. Mostly on Angel and some of the animals and on rare occasions on her as well. When she landed she looked around for Discord only to see him on one of his cotton candy clouds napping. Fluttershy giggled quietly at the sight of him. Walking over to the cloud she gently tapped his shoulder to wake him up. When he opened his light yellow eyes his Crimson pupils focused on her as he stretched and yawned. “ yes my dear” he says sleepily. Fluttershy blush at the nickname. “I-I was about to head home” she told him still blushing. Getting up from his cloud he gave her a smile. “Would you like me to walk you home” he asked her. She gave him a smile and nodded.   
The walk through the forest was peacefully quiet as they enjoyed each others company. When they arrived Discord stopped at the tree line like usual. “Thank you” she said turning to face him. “Not a problem” he said getting ready to leave. But before he could he felt arms wrapped around him. Looking down he saw that Fluttershy was hugging him. He blushed at the contact. She smiled up at him before letting go and heading to her house. She never noticed the deep blush on his face or the goofy smile.

Back at her home Fluttershy was flustered. (Why did I hug him) she thought to herself blushing as she buried her face in one of the couch throw pillows. She didn’t understand this feeling. When she was with Discord she felt her heart race, her face heat up when ever he called her “my dear” and butterflies in her stomach when they sat to close. But she also felt happy and free with him too. She was so confused. ( Maybe I should talk to the girls about this ) she thought getting up and heading off to fined her friends.

Discord was so confused. He didn’t know what was going on. Lately he's been feeling off when ever he’s around Fluttershy. When ever she smiled at him his stomach felt like it was tied in knots, when she laughed at his jokes or pranks he felt proud, and when he looked in to her eyes he always got lost in those cyan pools. ( Am I sick or something? ) he thought. He had never had these feeling’s towards anypony before. Yeah, he's felt annoyed by ponies fear of him or felt joy and happiness from pulling pranks on them especially the princesses. But he’d never felt this for anypony before. Whatever this was. With a sigh he decided to sleep on it, Conjuring up a hammock that floated in the air. He lounged until he drifted off.

~Discord's Dream~

Discord was sitting on the shore of the lake enjoying the spring day. He looked behind him when he heard the sound of foot steps to see Fluttershy approaching him. He smiled and called out to her. “Hello my dear” he said. She gave him a bright smile and sat right beside him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Discord felt a warmth on his right side. Looking over he saw that it was Fluttershy. She had laid her head on his shoulder and was snuggling deeper into him. Discord could feel a blush rising on his face. He could feel the warmth of her body against his. “your so warm” she told him. The blush on his face grew deeper as he looked at the pony leaning on his arm. Suddenly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He was frozen. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Fluttershy was kissing him. (WHAT??) he screamed in his head. He quickly pulled away from her and-

~End of Discord's Dream~

Discord woke with a start, flailing his arms and falling off the hammock and hitting the ground with a thump. Sitting up quickly he looked around the clearing. But there was no trace of her anywhere. Discord placed his paw to his lips. He could still feel her soft lips against his. Did he like Fluttershy in that way. He didn’t know how to take this new revelation. He'd never liked a pony like that before. With a sigh he climbed back into the hammock to think on it more.


	5. Chapter 5 : The lie Flowers and Honest Feelings

The first place Fluttershy thought to look was sugarcube corner and luckily they were all there. Pinkie was racing around filling orders but stopping to talk to her friends every now and again. The first one to notice her was Apple jack “Howdy sugarcube” she said which drew the attention of her other friends. Smiling Fluttershy made her way over to them. “Hello Fluttershy” Rarity said as Fluttershy sat down next to her and the others. Fluttershy listened to her friends for a little while before getting up enough courage to ask her question. “Um girls” Fluttershy called quietly. They stopped chatting and looked at her. “Ya sugarcube” Applejack answer for the group. “I-I have a question” she said fiddling with her hoofs on the table. “Have your hearts ever raced when you were around somepony” Fluttershy asked looking at her friends shyly. Her friends were silent for a minute before “WHAT!” Rainbow dash yelled standing from her seat in shock. Twilight and Applejack just sat there mouths slightly parted. Rarity was hiding a smile behind her hoofs eyes sparkling with glee. Pinkie had stopped in mid bounce and was now suspended in mid air in surprise. Twilight was the first to snap out of it. “Umm, Fluttershy what did you just say” she asked her. “I-If your hearts ever raced when you were with somepony” Fluttershy repeated. “Fl-Fluttershy do- do you have a crush on somepony” Rainbow dash asked. “C-crush” Fluttershy stammered out. (Did she- did she like Discord like that) she thought blushing. (No, it couldn’t be, could it) she questioned herself. Pinkie pie gasped and ran over to her yelling “FLUTTERSHY YOU HAVE A SPECIAL SOMEPONY!” “I-I don’t r-really know” Fluttershy said her cheeks flushing more. “It sounds like you have a crush to me darling, how romantic” Rarity said swooning. “Good for ya Fluttershy” Apple jack congratulated her. Rainbow just wrinkled her nose at all the girly talk. For the next three hours Fluttershy was bombarded with questions about her special somepony. She never told them his name or who he really was, which her friends found odd. But they didn't pry thinking that she was to shy to tell them who it was because it was somepony they knew.  
After giving them vague answers Fluttershy said her goodbyes to her friends before leaving. “So who do you think her special somepony is” Pinkie said excitedly. “Hmm, I wonder” Twilight pondered “Well, I'm happy for her” Apple jack said eating her apple cupcake. “I think a romance is good for her” Rarity said taking a sip of her drink. “I still think it's mushy and gross” Rainbow said cringing at the thought of a mushy romance.

Once home Fluttershy fed her animals before heading off to bed.

~Fluttershy's Dream~

She was flying in the sky feeling free and happy. When she felt a pear of arms wrap around her from above her. She let out a squeak of surprise. Looking above her she let out a sigh of relief at the sight. It was Discord. He was holding her in his arms. “Hello my dear” he said giving her a smirk. Her cheeks flushed but she gave him a smile. “H-hello” she squeaked back as she felt Discord's arms tighten around her. Her heart was racing again (Why was Discord holding her like this) she thought. She was so confused she'd never felt this for anypony before. But it felt nice. Being held like this, feeling his warmth, looking into his crimson pupils. She was so lost in her thought that when she felt lips on hers she froze. Discord was kissing her. She was shocked, but she didn't pull away from him. The kiss was brief but sweet. When Discord pulled away Fluttershy was dazed her heart racing faster. (Discord kissed her!?) she thought, her face burning. All she could do was look at Discord and placed a hoof to her lips before her vision went blurry-

~End of Fluttershy's Dream~

Fluttershy eyes snapped open her face flushed with a bright blush. “Oh my” Fluttershy said burying her face in her pillow. That dream was something she never experience before. Did she really like Discord in that way, was she in love with Discord. She knew she felt comfortable around him, she could talk to him so much easier then anypony she's ever met before, he made her laugh like no other pony could. Not even Pinkie and she was the element of laughter. When she was with him she could say she felt free, so free and happy when she was with Discord. She could admit that she has some feelings for him, but was it love. She didn’t know. With a sigh she laid back down and try to work out her feelings for him until she fell asleep again.

The next morning Fluttershy woke and was still confused about her feelings. (Maybe she should tell him how she felt. But would he feel the same, did she really feel that way towards him, did she like the spirit of disharmony) she thought getting up and getting ready for the day. Heading down the stairs she sees Angel still napping on the couch. She gave him a smile before heading off to tend to her animals. Once she was done she headed off into the forest to meet up with Discord for the day. She was glad that she could navigate the forest to Discord's place with ease now. When she got to the clearing she didn’t see Discord. So she decided to look around for him. First she check the cave to see if he was in there. Then the nearby lake where she found him floating on one of his cotton candy clouds and staring at the sky above him in thought. When she reach the edge of the lake she called out to him. “Discord!” she called hoping to get his attention. Discord started at her voice causing him to fall off the cloud he was lying on and into the lake. She couldn’t help a small giggle from escaping her as Discord flailed in the water. Once out he laid on the ground next to Fluttershy. “Are you okay” she asked. “Yes, just needed to cool off” he said getting up off the ground and shaking the water off himself. Fluttershy laughed at his comment. Discord couldn’t help but smile. He loves her laugh. It made him feel whole like he never knew he needed to be in his thousand years of imprisonment. It just felt right. “So what brings you here today” he asked. “Oh, I umm was wondering if you could give me more flying lessons” she asked shyly. He thought about it. ( It wouldn’t hurt to teach her some more and maybe he can sort through his feelings). “Alright my dear, I'll help you” he agreed. Fluttershy cheeks flushed at the name again but gave him a bright smile. Which Discord returned.

For the rest of the day they worked on Fluttershy's speed, endurance, and keeping balance in strong winds. When the sun was setting over the Horizon the decided to call it a day. As usual Discord walked her home even though she already knew the path. But now it had become a routine for him to walk with her. And Fluttershy really couldn’t complain. She enjoyed these walks through the forest with Discord, they could just walk and enjoy the sounds of nature. Once home she waved goodbye to Discord and went about feeding the animals before heading inside to feed Angel, eat, and go to bed.

After a week and a half Fluttershy was still a little unsure about her feelings. But she knew she liked Discord more then a friend. With a sigh she Headed off to meet up with Discord for more lessons. Once she arrived she saw Discord waiting for her. She noticed he looked nervous about something. “Hello Discord” she greeted. “Hello my dear” he answered not meeting her eyes. Fluttershy was confused. What was wrong with Discord, and why was his face tinting red. “Well, lets start today’s lesson” Discord said not waiting for Fluttershy to answer before taking off into the air. Fluttershy was puzzled but followed. They flue for a couple of hours before Discord landed on a cliff over looking the forest. Fluttershy landed beside him. “I thought you might like the sunset from up here” Discord told her as he got comfortable by the ledge. “Thank you Discord, this view is beautiful” she said giving him a lovely smile.

Discord could feel his face heat up at her smile. Today was the day he'd tell her about his feelings he has for her and hope for the best. Taking a deep breath he turned to her, and froze. Fluttershy was looking out at the forest, her pale rose colored hair blowing in the gentle breeze, her cyan eyes sparkling with happiness as she watched the setting sun. Discord was awestruck. (She's the most beautiful pony I have ever seen) he thought watching her. Taking another breathe in to calm his nerves, he started. “Umm, Fluttershy” he said. Fluttershy turned her head to face him. “Yes” she said waiting for him to continued. “I um t-this is a lovely spot” he stammered out. Fluttershy gave him another smile. “Yes its beautiful” she said looking out over the forest. “Yes beautiful” he said looking at her. He had to think of a way to confess to her.   
Suddenly and idea came to him. He would let her choose for herself. “Fluttershy” he said his voice braver now. “Yes” she respond as she continued to watch the sunset. “Do you have a special s-somepony” he asked. Fluttershy flushed “um, n-no I-I don't have a special s-somepony” she stuttered out. “would you be mine” he asked quickly without thinking. “W-what” she squeaked. “I'm asking you to be my special somepony” he said, face turn slightly red. Fluttershy was shocked. Discord was asking to be her special somepony. (Why?) she thought. Then an idea came to mined. (Was this a prank?) she thought and then she frowned. The thought alone made her heart ache. Discord started to worry when he saw her frown. “Discord” she called not meeting his eyes. “Is-is this a prank” she asked. Discord was very shocked. He would never lie to her never to her. Other ponies on the other hand he would lie too. “No it’s not a prank Fluttershy, I would never lie to you” he told her. He could see that she still looked unsure. Thinking fast he used his magic to conjure up a flower. The flower had shimmering cyan petals, a dark green stem and a sweet sent. “Here” he said handing it to her. “What is this” she asked him. “it's a lie flower, if someone lies to you the color of the flower will turn from cyan to white, but only if somepony is lying to you, not if you are lying to somepony else” he told her. Fluttershy stared for a moment longer before taking the flower into her hoofs.   
Face tented a slight pink she asked her question to Discord. “Did you mean what you said, about you wanting me to be your special somepony” she asked and waited hesitantly. “Yes” was his answer. And to Fluttershy shock he was telling the truth, the flower never changed. He really wanted to be her special somepony. Fluttershy could feel her cheeks heating up. ( Discord really wants to be my special somepony! ) she thought. “So what do you say, will you be my special somepony” he asked. “I um” she responded. She didn’t know what to say. No one had asked her that before. (But would it really be so bad to be with Discord, it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot, would it?) she thought. “Um o-okay” she said blushing and looking away from Discord. Discord was worried that she would say no to his suggestion. So he was surprised when she said yes. He couldn’t believe it. She had agreed to be his special somepony. Without thinking he wrapped her up in his arms in a tight hug with a huge smile. Fluttershy was startled at the sudden embrace at first, but soon enjoyed the hug. Discord was so warm, she couldn’t help a small smile from appearing on her face. They stayed like that for a little while before Discord pulled back from the embrace still smiling. “well it's getting late my dear, time to head back” he said extending his paw for her to take. Taking his paw in her hoof she looked over to see that it was indeed late. Only a tiny part of the sun was visible and she could already see the moon and stars in the sky. Once she was standing besides him she gave him another smile before they took off into the night sky together.

When they reached her house Fluttershy was surprised that Discord actually went past the tree line and walked her to the door. Wishing Discord a good night she head to her door before a voice stopped her. “Um Fluttershy” she heard. “Yes” she answered as she turned to face him. “I was wondering if you would join me for a picnic tomorrow “ he asked his cheeks flushing. (Is-is he asking me on a date!?) she thought, her cheeks flushing as well. After a minute she answered. “Yes, that sounds wonderful”. Discord gave her a smile before taking her hoof and kissing it. “Until tomorrow then, my dear” he said, then with a snap of his tail he was gone leaving behind a furiously blushing pony.


	6. Chapter 6 : first date? And a kiss!

Waking up that morning Discord was excited for his date with fluttershy. (It was a date right?) he thought. He had never been on one before, but from what he had observed from other ponies the years before his imprisonment was that, first you ask the pony to be your special somepony then you take them out on a picnic or out to dinner. He couldn’t take Fluttershy to dinner without revealing himself to the princesses, although the thought of the only reason for them to discover his disappearance is the fact he had a date with a pony was hilarious to him, but not just anypony but the element of kindness herself, one of the six ponies that would be sent to capture him. So a picnic it is. Now time to get ready, with a snap of his fingers he teleported from his cave to the nearby lake. With another snap a blanket with a basket on top of it appeared.

Fluttershy was nervous. She never had a special somepony before. With a sigh she finished feeding her animals and angel and decide to head out to her date with Discord. (It was a date right) she thought as she took off into the air, deciding to fly there. When she reached the clearing she checked the cave first to see if Discord was in there. When she didn’t see him she went to check the lake next. She wasn’t surprised to see Discord there, but she was surprised to see a picnic lade out in front of him. “Hello my dear, would you like to join me” he said gesture towards the food on the blanket. With a small blush she made her way over to sit besides him.

Looking at the food she saw what looked like apple cider, apples, a carrot cake and chocolate milk. As they ate they chatted about their day so far first. Both to nervous to ask deeper questions . After awhile they both became comfortable, so Fluttershy decided to ask the question that had been on her mind for awhile now. “Umm, Discord” she called catching his attention before he could take a sip of his chocolate milk he conjured. “I- why did you want me to be you're special somepony” she asked not meeting his eyes. Discord was silent for a moment, thinking about his answer. “Honestly you're the first pony I've ever felt this way about” he answered blushing. “And you're the loveliest pony I’ve ever seen” he answered honestly. Fluttershy could not stop the blush from rising on her face at that. (He really feels that way about me) she thought.

She had to admit that what she felt for Discord was different then what she felt for her friends. It was stronger. Much stronger. “I think-” she started shyly. “I think I feel the same” she said reaching out to take his paw into one of her hoofs and made him smile at her. The rest of their date was full of laughter, cloud watching, flying and telling each other stories. When evening rolled around Fluttershy was surprised that she didn’t even notice the time passing by. 

They spent a few more hours together before Fluttershy had to go home for the day. And to her surprise Discord walked her to her door again. “I had a nice time, thank you Discord” she said giving him a bright smile that he couldn’t help but return. “You're welcome my dear” he said, taking her hoof and placing a kiss on it like last time. With that Discord turned and headed back into the Everfree forest leaving behind a happily blushing and smiling Fluttershy. 

A month had past since Discord and Fluttershy had started dating and honestly they couldn’t be happier. They would spend ever day together when Fluttershy was not with her friends or taking care of the animals. And sometimes Discord would help her, though the animals were still a little afraid of him and Angel was not happy that he had to share his owners time. Even her friends had noticed how happy she had been lately and how they barely saw her anymore.

Today she and Discord we’re going on an evening flying session even though she had become an expert at flying. She was no longer afraid of heights, she could fly much faster than before and the stronger winds in the forest no longer bothered her to fly in. Opening the front door she saw a bouquet of flowers on her doorstep and smiled. Ever since they had started dating Discord would leave flowers on her doorstep for her to find. Picking up the flowers she gave them a sniff. They smelled great, with a smile she placed them in a vase of water and admired them before leaving to meet Discord.

Discord's life couldn’t get any better. He was dating a very lovely Mare and having someone like her around made his days so much better. Heck he hadn’t even caused any trouble lately to make him feel happy. Fluttershy was all he needed. She was so kind and caring, always laughing at his jokes and putting up with his pranks even laughing at some. This past month for him had been magical and today he had gotten Fluttershy something he'd hope she'd love. He didn’t have to wait long either as he saw her making her way out of the forest at the edge of the clearing. He was still amazed at how fast she had learned the path to his clearing the very day they had met and how now she visited him almost everyday.

When she finally reached him he wasted no time in scooping her up into a hug. Which made Fluttershy giggle and kiss him on his cheek. Discord smiled “Hello my dear, how was you're day” he asked still holding her to him. “It was fine, but Angel got a tummy ache from eating to many carrots, but he was fine and napping when I left” she answered him happily as he finally put her down on the ground. “And yours” she asked. “It was well, but besides that, I have something for you” he said giving her his best smile. “ really, what is it” she asked excitedly. With the snap a box appeared in his claw. Fluttershy was still in awe of his magic. “What is it?” she questioned. With a loving smile Discord open the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with a pendant shaped like her cutie mark. The pendant was a butterfly with light pink rubies in the wings and outlined in gold in the shape of butterfly wings and attached to a silver chain. It was beautiful. Taking it out of the box Discord gestured to an awe struck Fluttershy to turn around so he could put it on her. Once on it fit her perfectly. Without even thinking twice she turn around and to Discord's shock she kissed him on the lips. Then with a start she pulled away. “I-I” she stutter her face flushed before turning and rushing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to know if any of you would mind if this story got a little mature. Please leave your comments in a comment section telling me if I should write any or not. Your feedback is appreciated. :-)


	7. Chapter 7 : I need advice!

Returning home Fluttershy was flustered. Why did she kiss him like that? Fluttershy was so confused. She didn’t mean to kiss him like that, but at the same time she was so over whelmed with happiness that she couldn’t help it. He had given her such a lovely gift, had told her he has some kind of feelings for her, and had asked to be her special somepony. No one had ever asked her that. It made her heart flutter just thinking about it. But at the same time she didn’t really know how to truly feel about all this even though they’ve been together for a month now. She needed somepony to talk too. But who? She couldn’t tell her friends. Fluttershy knew that they were the elements of harmony and if she told them then the princesses would know that he was gone. She couldn’t do that. But then who could she go too. She needed somepony that wouldn’t tell her secret. Then it came to her. Zecora! She didn’t live that far from her, and she didn’t talk to anypony that often, so maybe she could help her. With that thought in mind she turned and headed back out, putting Angel in charge while she’s gone. 

Entering the forest once more she head in the direction of Zecora's tree home. Once she reached the house she hesitated before she could knock on the door. (Is this really a good idea?, should I tell her?) she thought to herself. But then again this maybe the best chance to sort out her true feelings and talk to someone she trusts besides her friends. Taking a deep breath she knocked. “Who could that be, knocking at my tree” Fluttershy heard from behind the door. It wasn’t long before the door opened showing a zebra with a light heliotropeish gray and bluish gray striped coat, light gray and dark persian bluish gray mane and strong cyan eyes. “ Fluttershy, to what do I owe this wonderful surprise. “ I-um” was all Fluttershy could get her mouth to say. Zecore frowned slightly before looking closer at Fluttershy confused, worried, and pleading expression. Stepping out of the doorway Zecore gestured for her to come in side. “My door is open my friend, please come in” she said. Taking a breath Fluttershy gave a small nod then walked inside. Once inside Zecore sat down at her table. “Won’t you come rest your feet, you look very beat, here take a seat” Zecora said motioning to the seat across from her. Walking over Fluttershy took the seat and try to think of ways to start. “Your expression looks quite bleak, there are answers that you seek” Zecora asked. “I umm-“ Fluttershy started again but faltered once more. Getting up from the table Zecore went to start brewing some herbal tea to help her calm down and to give her time to collect her thoughts. Once done Zecora passed her a cup of tea. “calm your fear, speak the truth, we are the only ones here” Zecora said taking a sip of her tea. Taking a deep breath in Fluttershy calmed herself. “Okay” Fluttershy said taking another breath. “I-I need your advice” she said before taking a sip of her own drink. “I umm – I met somepony and and I don't know how to feel about him” she said. “At first I was afraid and confused, then he- he help me find Angel, helped us home” she explained. “I gave him a thank you gift and he offered to teach me to fly better, I was shocked” Fluttershy told her. Zecora gave a nod before asking “What do you feel, when ever he is near” she asked. “When I’m with him I feel so happy, even more then I do with my friends” Fluttershy told her, a small smile making it's way onto her face. “He asked me to be his special somepony” she explained. “He took me on a date and gave me this necklace and and I kissed him but-“ Fluttershy cut herself off cheeks flushing as she looked down at the cup in her hoofs. “Tell me dear, who is the love you hold so dear” Zecora asked placing a comforting hoof on Fluttershy's own. Fluttershy gave her a worried and fearful look at the question. Seeing the look Zecore smiled at her reassuringly. “ speak your truth without fear, there is no judgement here.

It took Fluttershy a moment before she told Zecora everything. From her first meeting Discord in the Everfree forest on her search for Angel, how he told her he was the spirit of disharmony, how he'd helped her find Angel and guided them home, the days he spent teaching her, how close they'd gotten, how even though his the spirit of disharmony he was so kind to her and trusted that she won't tell the princesses about him. And finally how he told her about his feelings. As Zecora listened to her story she couldn’t help but smile at the mare in front of her. (Ah, young love) she thought to herself. Waiting till Fluttershy was done to speak. “It seems the answers that you seek, are closer then you'd like to think” Zecora told her. “what?” Fluttershy asked confused. “I can hear it in the way you speak, the true love your lips dare not speak ” Zecora answered. That made Fluttershy stop and think. (Was- was she falling in love with Discord) she thought meeting Zecora's eyes. Zecora reached over and took the now empty cup from Fluttershy and looked into it and smiled. “The future ahead, is filled with change, confusion and dread, but a great light I see, a perfect match you too shall be” Zecora said looking back up at Fluttershy. Honestly Fluttershy was still confused but she now had a lot to think about. After thanking Zecora for her help she left to head home before it got any later.

Discord was stunned. Fluttershy had kissed him and not just a kiss on the cheek like he was expecting. He had to say it was fantastic. He was so startled that he didn’t even get to tell her more about the pendent and what it can be used for. (Oh well) he thought conjuring up a cloud to lay down on. He'd just have to tell her the next time he saw her. After an hour or so he suddenly felt a pull on his magic and then he heard a familiar voice “w-what?”. (So she figured it out on her own) he thought before responding “You rang”.

Once home Fluttershy couldn’t help but to think back on her conversation with Zecora. (Was she in love with Discord) she thought sitting down on her couch. She had no idea what falling in love felt like. But when she was with Discord she felt happy, not afraid of taking chances, confident in herself. She never felt that way around anypony but her friends and even then not as strongly. With a sigh she touched the pendent around her neck in thought. Suddenly it started to glow. “W-what!?” she said looking down at it. “You rang” a voice said from the necklace shocking her. But that voice sounded familiar. “Discord?” she questioned. “Yes” the voice now Discord responded. “How- how is this possible” she asked. There was a pause before he answered. “I'm assuming this wasn’t intentional” he said. “What wasn’t intentional?” Fluttershy asked still confused. “This call” he explained. “What call?” she questioned. Discord didn’t answer right away and Fluttershy could swear she heard him chuckling. After a moment he finally answered her. “The necklace I gave you, the pendent has my magic imbued into it” he told her. Fluttershy looked down at it. (This has Discord's magic in it, but how, why?)she thought. “Why?” she asked this time out loud. “It so we can talk on the days you can’t come and to protect you” he explained. “protect me?” she questioned. “Yes, my chaotic aura is enough to keep most of the magical creatures here at bay, but not all of them”. (That makes sense) she thought. She had noticed that most if not all of the animals in the forest tended to stay away from Discord's cave. Fluttershy was curious of which. “which ones” she asked curiously. “Mostly the Timderwolves since they run in packs”. Fluttershy could feel a shutter go down her back at the name. “I was going to tell you when I gave it to you but- umm“ Discord said before cutting himself off. At the mention of what happened she remembered what she did after she received the necklace. Fluttershy blushed and was happy that Discord couldn’t see her redden face. She also remembered her talk with Zecora earlier that day. “Fluttershy?” Fluttershy was broken out of her thoughts by Discord's voice. “Yes” she squeaked out. She heard Discord laugh. “I said do you wish to meet tomorrow” he asked. “Oh, umm well I was going to meet up with the girls tomorrow” she said. “Oh” he responded sounding disappointed. “ B-but after that then yes we can meet” she said quickly as she finally got up from the couch to start getting ready for bed. “Alright, goodnight my dear” he called through the pendent. “Goodnight” she called back before the pendent stop glowing. With a smile she headed off to bed.

The next morning Fluttershy woke feeling a little better about her feelings for Discord. It was still early so she decided to spend some time with her animals. Making her way out of bed she headed down stairs. Once she reached the bottom and looked around she saw that most of the birds were awake and singing their songs. While most of the animal like the squirrels some bunnies, and ferrets where still asleep. And Angel was one of them. He was curled up on one of the couch cushions fast asleep. Fluttershy couldn’t help but smile. Heading to the kitchen she made herself some breakfast and ate it before going to wake up the rest of her animals to feed them. The last to wake up was Angel. “Angel bunny, it’s time to wake up” she called making her way over to the now awakening bunny. Waking up Angel rubbed his eyes and stretched before following Fluttershy into the kitchen to eat. Looking at the time she saw that it was almost time to go meetup with her friends. “Angel your in charge while I’m gone.” She said kissing him on the head before leaving to meet them at Sugarcube corner.

Once she arrived she sat down to talk to them. As they talked Rarity was the first one to notice her necklace. “Oh darling were did you get that beauty” Rarity gasped and motioned to the necklace. That had caught the other girls attention. “That's a mighty fine piece of jewelry you got there Fluttershy” Applejack said. “I’ve never seen a ruby that shade before” Twilight said getting a closer look. “Oh man, it's in the shape of your cutie mark too” Rainbow dash exclaimed. “It's so pretty” Pinkie pie added. “I umm” Fluttershy stammered out. “Were did you possibly get it, it's absolutely gorgeous” Rarity said eyes sparkling. Fluttershy was unsure of what to do now. She couldn’t tell them. From what Discord told her about his past he was supposed to be incased in stone in the canterlot garden. The princesses didn’t know he'd escaped. If they did she knew her and her friends would have to fight against Discord. They where the protectors of Equestria the elements of harmony, they had too. But she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t fight Discord. The two and a half months they had spent together had been wonderful for her. But her friends would fight. She only hope she could convince them not too. For now she had to tell them something. They knew she had a special somepony. So as long as she didn’t use Discord’s name it should be fine. “I-It was a gift” she told them. “A gift” they said in unison. “It was from your special somepony wasn’t it” Rarity asked excitedly. Fluttershy could only nod, her cheeks turning red. “Oh my Celestia” Rarity squealed. “Good for y’all sugarcube” Applejack said giving her a reassuring smile. “That's great Fluttershy” Twilight agreed. “Oh, we should have a party to celebrate” pinkie pie cheered bouncing up and down in excitement. “WHAT” was all Rainbow Dash could say. From then on all the topic were about her special somepony. What he’s like, where they met, where he lived and the most embarrassing question of how far they had gotten in there relationship. Fluttershy try to answer as best as she could. She told them that he was very funny, loved pulling pranks and very sweet. That he had helped her find Angel when he ran away and that was how they met and that he lived in the area. And finally that they only kissed so far and how he gave her flowers every day. That made Pinkie and Rarity squeal Apple jack and Twilight smiled and Rainbow to gagged and refused to listen to any more about her friends love life. After awhile they decided to change topic and eat before they called it a day around evening.

Discord was currently relaxing on his floating hammock waiting for Fluttershy to arrive. He had to say his never been this happy before. He could honestly say he has a somepony. There relationship had been great so far. ( Especially that one kiss) he thought with a blush. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Fluttershy walking up to him. “Discord” she said catching his attention. Discord was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. Looking over he saw the very pony that consumed his thoughts. “Hello my dear” he said getting up to place a soft kiss on her head making her blush shyly at him. “Hi” she said smiling. He smiled back “So what do you want to do today my dear” he asked. After a bit of thinking she spoke. “Lets spend the rest of the day together” she said giving him a huge smile. “If that’s what you want my dear” he said giving her a sweet smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story


End file.
